


she is such a threat, but don’t ever forget she knows it

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: “Are you hungry?” His eyes were blown, his lips were bright red from the kisses and bites. Iris leaned down to whisper in his ear, her fingers drifting up his body to rest on his cheek.“That depends,” she said. “Are you offering?”





	she is such a threat, but don’t ever forget she knows it

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even remember when I first though this fic up but it was time for it to be written. Title comes from [The One I'm Waiting For](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAmrcjVMftQ) by Relient K, which always cracks me up because it was written (like a lot of the angsty relationship songs on that particular album) about K*ty P*rry.

“Hey Iris?” Barry asked, pulling away from the kiss. Iris slowly raised her head so she could see him fully. They were in his bedroom and a slow makeout session had moved from soft to desperate. Barry’s hand didn’t leave her ass as she stopped grinding to focus.

“Hmm?”

“Are you hungry?” His eyes were blown, his lips were bright red from the kisses and bites. Iris leaned down to whisper in his ear, her fingers drifting up his body to rest on his cheek.

“That depends,” she said. “Are you offering?” She could feel the shiver run through his body when she kissed his neck gently.

“Yes, always.” Barry moved more and more as she continued kissing his neck softly. Iris could feel his hardness against her thigh. When she sat up fully, Barry was biting his lip again and pleading with his eyes. Iris couldn’t help letting out a delightful laugh. Being with Barry had been amazing - and not just because of his forever charming attitude. She avoided letting her partners know the truth for the longest time, and most of them freaked out a little when they found out she was a vampire. The ones who weren’t spooked simply accepted it as part of her existence but didn’t seem all that interested in learning more about her condition. 

Barry, on the other hand. She’d been friends with Barry for a while before they started dating and when she’d confided in him, he’d actually asked a lot of insightful questions. And she fell hard. Iris clearly remembered the first time he offered himself up but since then it was a rather common treat.

She wasn’t sure which one of them loved it more.

“So, how do you want to do it?” Iris asked, as if she didn’t know the answer already. She was so glad they’d taken off most of their clothes by now and finished the job by slipping her panties off as Barry pushed his boxers down. Barry’s eyes fell shut and as his head fell back he stretched to make his neck more prominent. With a grin, Iris leaned down so they were kissing again, rubbing her clit against the head of his cock. She could feel the vibrations in his skin and the more they rubbed together the less patience Iris felt. 

Pulling back once more, Iris lifted herself to slowly sit on his cock. They both moaned as he filled her and she took her time rocking to feel comfortable enough to ride him. His hands had drifted back to her ass and he looked up at her in wonder as she fucked herself. He was so beautiful, his eyes struggling to stay open the faster she moved. Iris cupped his left cheek in her hand again and he pushed into it, exposing the perfect juncture for Iris to bite. Still moving, Iris shifted so she could kiss his neck again. Barry gasped, squeezing her ass tightly as she began sucking his skin above where she would make her mark.

“Iris,” he whined, “please.”

Normally she would have teased him more but she felt the heat building inside and he smelled so good. With no warning, she released her sharp teeth and bit down hard. Barry was so good to her, his blood always so sweet, the noises he made while she fed always delirious with pleasure. The only things that mattered were the two of them joined together. She pulled another moan out of him when she took a long drink; she could feel him pulling her hips down to buck into her. Which made things better honestly, because then she could simply drink her fill without multitasking.

Because she had Barry around, she didn’t have to worry so much about drinking too much of his blood. Not having access to a human to feed on would give her intense cravings because sure, animal blood was fine, canned blood was fine, but nothing compared to fresh humans. Now, when she fed off of him, it was easier for her to be satisfied and less likely to accidentally hurt him. Accidentally. (They’d quickly discovered that he liked it even better when she bit without numbing his skin. They never went back.)

Iris pulled her teeth out and licked the remaining blood oozing out of the wounds. Barry twisted so they could kiss again and seconds after she’d put her tongue in his mouth to let him taste himself it only took seconds for him to come. He flipped them over and Iris looked back up at him, a satisfied smile spread on her face. Barry fucked into her a bit longer while he rubbed her clit firmly. Her orgasm hit her fast and he continued rubbing her slowly through the aftershocks.

Eventually he pulled out, lying down on the bed next to her. He leaned in closer once more so they could kiss softly and gently. Iris felt full and happy. And as Barry gave her a dopey grin, she knew he felt the same.


End file.
